I'm rubber you're glue
by sakiOlivia
Summary: While in the middle of a fight with Malfoy, Ron lets off a spell. But it backfires. The two boys are forced together in the strangest of ways. Rated for later chapters
1. Stuck together

Saki: Hi all… This is my newest harry potter oriented fic. I know the couple is a little unorthodox but this is a present for my friend Roxy .

I hope you like it (R & R plz)

"Oh…is the little weasley going to cry?" Malfoy taunted. Ron shuddered as waves of anger ran through his body. "Ron, just ignore him." Hermione urged as she tugged on Ron's sleeve. Ron shrugged her off and turned to follow her and Harry back to the castle. "Are you running away? You really are just a coward." Malfoy sneered. Ron whipped around and pulled his poorly fixed wand from his robes. "Eat your words Malfoy!" He yelled and launched a spell from his wand.

A white light shot from Ron's wand and hit Malfoy, but instead of throwing him back as intended, the light spread across his chest like oozing glue. The slime-like ooze the rebound from the blonde's chest onto Ron's then proceeded to spread and disappear. Ron and Malfoy stared at each other for a moment. Then Malfoy smirked and opened his mouth to insult the confused ginger. "Way to go-" Suddenly Ron and Malfoy were pulled together, like two opposing magnets. Both boys dug their heels into the ground, but the pull would not be halted. Malfoy howled in frustration and the invisible line tugged, sending both boys lurching forward, into each other.

Hermione gasped and harry gagged as the forced contact crushed the boys' lips together. Ron's eyes rolled back like he was about to faint, but he pulled himself together. He struggled for a brief moment, then placed his hands squarely on Malfoy's chest and pushed. Their lips broke contact and Malfoy threw his head back as far as he could. "Bloody Malfoy grunt get away from me." Malfoy started to respond but shut up quickly and began to pull him self free.

After much thrashing the boys were apart and Malfoy was stalking past the disturbed trio. Hermione was the fist to regain her composure, well most of it. "Ron, come here." She whispered. Ron nodded his head and took her outstretched hand and allowed himself to be lead inside and then to the common room, with Harry following sluggishly.

Once inside the common room and nestled between the fire and a chair Harry asked "Ron, what was that spell?" Ron looked down at Harry sitting next to his chair then look at Hermione sitting on the floor in front of him. "It… it's not a real spell, so it doesn't have a name but its' based off that old rhyme… 'I'm rubber you're glue, whatever you say bounces off of me and sticks to you.'"

A roar of laughter erupted from behind his chair. Ron turned his head to see Fred and George walking out from behind his seat. "Sorry little brother" Fred said. "But we saw it all from the window." George continued. "And it was more like 'you're glue, I am too, and whatever you say sticks me to you." They finished together. The twins laughed again and turned to walk away. "Wait!" Hermione hollered and shot up from the carpeted floor. "I don't under stand the last two lines of your rhyme. What do you mean what ever you say sticks me to you?" "What ever the spell was, only worked when Malfoy talked" The twins produced one final pearl of laughter and took their leave.

The next day Ron followed Harry and Hermione into their double potions class. He scanned the room for an open table as from away from Malfoy's as he could be. He spotted his desire and rushed to monopolize it before Neville longbottom could claim it as his own. He slid into the corner seat just before Neville and sighed triumphantly. Neville flashed a confused look at him and sat at the table next to him as Hermione and Harry slid into their seats.

Snape strode into the room already in full speed teacher mode. He stopped in front of the black board, still talking and began to write out the ingredients for the potion. The class waited until Snape turned and barked at them to get started before rising to get their ingredients. Ron waited until everyone had gotten their ingredients before moving to get his own. He picked up his list and walked to the ingredients cupboard.

He was halfway through his list when a flash of bleach-blonde hair caught his eye. Malfoy was standing next to him, rummaging through the cupboard. "Where's the bloody wolfs bane?" He mumbled under his breath. Ron slowly looked down at the bottle of wolfs bane in his hand. He cautiously cleared his throat and pushed his hand out towards Malfoy. "Um… here." He mumbled.

Malfoy swung around to look at Ron. He took one glance at the outstretched hand and scowled. "I don't want something a filthy Wea-" Ron yelped in surprise as his body was pulled into Malfoy's again. In his surprise Ron released the bottle, which shattered as it hit the stones.

"What are you breaking back there?" Snape shouted and turned to see who was destroying his ingredients. His eyes widened at the sight before his eyes. The rest of the class was already petrified. The wolfs bane forgotten, Snape stood still as stone.

Ron pushed against his second forced kiss in two days. Malfoy reacted similarly, shaking his head in an attempt to dislodge his lips. Malfoy jerked his head to the right and froze as a shock ran from his lips to his groin. He shook his head with vigor, trying to rid his mind and body of the offending feeling and the offending pair of lips. Ron pushed against his chest, just like before. Malfoy sucked in a shocked breath. The lighting ran through his body again.

Malfoy shivered as an intrusive thought squirmed its way into the forefront of his mind. "His lips are so…soft and-" abruptly the pull ceased. Ron pushed away with ease and staggered backwards from the force of his shove. Ron's face stung with red embarrassment. He turned away from Malfoy to face the class and his embarrassed blush deepened. The entire class, including Snape was staring wide-eyed and open mouthed at the two boys.

Ron covered his face with his hands and bolted from the room. He ran until he found a restroom, which he ducked into. Ron sat down on the restroom floor and panted. His mind was reeling. Why did this keep happening? Why did it suddenly stop this time? Why does he feel so hot? Ron looked down at himself and sucked in a startled breath. Standing proud, yet hindered, his tented jeans hid the result of his agonizing kiss with Malfoy.

T.B.C


	2. Hogs head

Saki: hello…. I recently finished this chapter in my note book and decided to check on the first chapter and discovered a Miss NeverLoveAnother asking weather or not the war was over. I was going to have this take place in their second year, but I like the idea of having the war over, so I'm using the fanfic writers best tool, Alternate reality ^.^ lol so the war is over (to answer your question NeverLoveAnother)

Also I would like to thank NeverLoveAnother, TheyCallMeCyclone, and ducky-jewell for your reviews ^.^…. Enjoy this chapter.

A loud twang broke through the early morning silence. Ron groaned and rolled away from the offending noise. "Ron get up" Harry urged as he set is weapon, a metal container banged upon by his wand, down. Ron groaned again but flipped his covers off and sat up. "What time is it?" he yawned while rubbing his eyes. "6:30" Harry replied.

"It's a Hoggsmead weekend and if you don't get up and out of bed you're going to make us late." Hermione announced as she waltzed into the room looking rather haughty. "'Mione… you didn't have to say it like that." Harry softly repined her. Ron ignored the budding argument and got out of bed. "Hermione" he cut through her attempted rebuttal. "If you want me to get ready so we can go, you're going to have to get out so I can get dressed." Hermione blinked owlishly at Ron then swiftly turned on her heels and marched from the room. Ron sighed as he turned to his trunk.

* * *

An hour later the three Gryffindors' were on their way to Hoggsmead with the rest of the student body. The walk to Hoggsmead was eerily quite. Harry and Hermione bickered, oblivious to Ron's discomfort. The news of his kiss had spread through the school faster then fire through a cotton field. By the next day more people were pointing and whispering then 5th year when Harry announced the re-incarnation of Voldemort.

Ron caught the eye of a passing Ravenclaw and flinched; recoiling from the short glance as if the young girl had punched him. He shivered, feeling as if every eye was starring at him. He wanted out of the viewing eye of the public and fast. "Hey guy's?" he interrupted his friends' most recent squabble. "I'm going to….umm get some things for mums birthday. I'll meet you at the three broomsticks later." Hermione began to object but was silenced by a firm hand on her shoulder. "Sure thing Ron." Ron smiled at his best friend and watched as Harry guided the confused Hermione into a random shop.

Ron waited until Harry and Hermione were safely out of sight before turning around and picking his way down the teeming street. He scanned the buildings around himself as he weaved through the thinning crowds. As the buildings around him began to lose colour and shape a small smile spread across his lips. He stopped and scanned the ramshackle buildings on either side and grinned; at the end of an exceptionally long alley stood the Hogs Head.

* * *

Malfoy tossed back another Fire whisky and sighed dramatically as the liquor burned his throat. The sulking blonde had been plagued by stares and much worse; longing. Ever since his mind had wandered into the dangerous waters of enjoyment during his last kiss, his dreams consisted of sultry red heads and leather straps. A particularly scrumptious image pressed at the edges of his peripheral. He groaned and inhaled another shot of fire whisky.

Malfoy motioned for the bartender to refill his glass. The click…click…click of footsteps caused him to look up from his hands, clasped dangerously tight around his shot-glass. Malfoy sucked in a shaky breath as the figure of his desire slinked into the bar. Malfoy struggled to keep is mouth in control as his mind turned to mush. Fighting back the urge to scream insanities at the approaching red head, Malfoy gulped down his last shot of fire whiskey and nearly leapt from his bar stool.

His mind still a puddle of goo, Malfoy did all he could think of: running and hiding. He dashed to the back of the room and dove into the furthest open booth away from the imposing red head.

* * *

Ron glanced quickly around the dank bar and released a sigh of relief. No one he knew was in the bar. He scanned the room once more and decided his best bet at staying inconspicuous would be to order a drink and find a booth to blend into. He tentatively shuffled up to the bar and in an 'octave too high' voice asked for a bottle of butter beer. The bar tender sneered lightly at the quaking teen and passed him a grime encrusted bottle before going back to washing the bar top.

Ron skirted the rest of the room and made his way to the back booths, in hopes of hiding. He slid passed a sulking blonde in the back and his heart froze. He pivoted around and stopped dead. Malfoy was sitting, well more like sinking into the fabric of a booth less then a foot from his right leg. Ron's body acted on its own and he began a stumbling shuffle passed Malfoy. He almost made it passed him when his right leg froze and sent him tumbling to the ground.

In a cloud of dust and grit Ron landed inches from Malfoy's table. "Bloody git," The words had sprung from shocked lips and spread through the air before Malfoy could stop himself. Those same words hung thickly in the air for a moment before twisting into a rope, connecting the boys together once more. A pitiful whimper escaped Ron's lips and he was pulled backwards, head over heels, into Malfoy's lap.

Malfoy groaned at the sudden weight on his southern region and tilted his head back against the tattered booth seat. Ron groaned in turn, but for an entirely different reason. He was 'glued' once more to Malfoy and the suddenness of the 'attack' had left him breathless. Ron's forgotten butter beer rolled passed the booth, its golden liquid flowing freely from its broken neck, as if reminding the two boys that it was there.

Ron sat on Malfoy's lap, straddling his legs, for the briefest of moments before he began to move, rather suggestively, in his haste to be free of the bonds. Ron's rocking sent shots of electricity through Malfoy's body, causing him to moan out loud. Ron froze at the sound then doubled the power of his frantic struggles. Malfoy moaned again and desperately resisted the urge to buck his hips into Ron.

"Fuck Weasley, STOP!" Malfoy huskily snapped. Ron stopped his thrashing and looked at Malfoy just in time to see him bite his bottom lip in obvious concentration. The two boys sat in tense silence, both breathing harshly. Malfoy broke the painful silence and almost regretted the next words from his mouth. "Weasley, get your ruddy…"

Ron's chest pitched forward and connected with Malfoy's, just as his nose cracked painfully against Malfoy's and their lips met for the third time. Ron bristled and instantly began to pull away, only succeeding in causing Malfoy's lab to be assaulted once more. Malfoy's mind gave out and his body took over.

In a flash of movement Malfoy took hold of Ron's arms and turned their bodies sideways in the booth. Ron gasped as he felt his back hit the leather seat. No longer able to sit, Ron's legs spread out around the eager blonde's body. Malfoy pressed into the kiss as it sent fire through his veins. The pull on the boys stop instantly. The abrupt release was almost painful.

Malfoy took advantage of the new freedom and quickly moved his body, to straddle the confused red head. His burning lungs reminded him that he needed to breath. Malfoy reluctantly broke the kiss. He stayed where he was, sitting on Ron's legs with one hand holding the bother boys no longer struggling hands above his head.

"Malfoy… what the Fuck!?" Ron panted as he stared angrily into the silver eyes hovering right over his own. Malfoy leaned back, to get a better view of the boy beneath him and almost moaned. Ron's bruised lips, tousled hair and mad blush were a fantasy brought to life. "I'd think its pretty obvious." Malfoy answered, a touch of his usually cockiness saturated his words. Ron gazed up at him, confusion evident on every feature. Ron tried to decipher Malfoy's words. His confusion changed to concentration. A slight pout formed on his lips as his mind worked to solve his dilemma.

Malfoy couldn't contain the moan brought about by that puckered bottom lip. He roughly captured the other boys sore lips in another fiery kiss. When they broke apart the boys were both gasping for air. "You dolt…" Malfoy murmured instantaneously the pressure was back, holding the boys together from the waist down. "I want you", he continued. Ron sucked in a startled breath and choked on it. "What the bloody hell are you talking about. We hate each other, we're enemies. Are you trying to tell me that your fucking in love with me? That you never hated me you were just to afraid…. Or shy or some shit?!" Ron had to force himself not to yell and alert the rest of the bar to their private 'moment'.

"No. I don't wantyou. I want…" Frustrated, Malfoy released Ron hands and grabbed his waist with both hands and shook him slightly. "I want _you_" he shook him again to emphasize his point.

"I want you… now…"

T.B.C

Saki: Sorry for the bad ending of this chap… I just couldn't figure out a way to end that scene nicely….. More to come

Please Review.


End file.
